Moonlit Haunting
by Persiana13
Summary: Moon Knight decides to pay a visit to the West Coast Avengers.  Insanity Ensues! Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  Set after Moon Madness.


**Moonlit Haunting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Sunbow Entertainment. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

One Shot 

Sam Wilson was the teen avian hero Falcon. He and his partner Redwing were sitting in front of the TV, watching a scary movie. The lights were turned down low, as to ensure an even scarier atmosphere. Falcon was engrossed in the movie as the former gang member mindlessly consumed popcorn. The African-American teen watched and shook his head,

"Don't go in there, lady! The killer's in there."

The lady on the screen was heedless of Sam's warning as she entered the dilapidated house. The music became more intense, slowly building up to another thrashing climax. Redwing covered his eyes with his wings as Falcon knew what was coming. The sound of a chain saw never sounded so sickening.

Falcon then began laughing and looked at his partner,

"Oh, come on. Were you so scared by that?"

Redwing rolled his eyes as Falcon continued,

"Now, that stuff's not real. Ghosts, those are real."

Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder and, as he turned, was greeted by the visage of a ghost. This ghost was odd, in the fact that he had a crescent moon on his chest, and a pointed hood. However, that did not sway Sam in the least as he looked on and his eyes practically bulged out of his skull. The avian teen hero then screamed at the top of his lungs,

"GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST HERE!"  
>He began running away, colliding with a table. The African-American Avenger stumbled over it, but continued to run away as fast as he could, shrieking out loud,<p>

"GHOST! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"  
>Farrah Willows, the feral heroine Persiana, came out of a room,<p>

"What's going on?"

She was with Crystal, the Inhuman elementalle princess. The blonde girl blinked,

"It sounds like Falcon is having a nightmare."

Falcon ran up to them,

"You're never going to believe this! I just saw a ghost!"

Farrah and Crystal both took a moment to process this. The feline acrobat said skeptically,

"A ghost? Are you serious?"

Crystal nodded,

"He has to be. If there is a ghost around here, we have to stop it."

Just then, the 'ghost' came down the halls. Crystal and Falcon screamed and ran away. Farrah began laughing and clutching her sides,

"Oh, good one, Moonie!"  
>The 'ghost' stared at her and said,<p>

"I'm the Moon Knight. Don't ever call me Moonie."

Persiana smirked,

"Come on. You have to admit, it is kind of fun watching you walk around like this!"

Moon Knight stared blankly at her, replying,

"I cannot reveal my appearance as it would reveal my secret identity. You and Fury are the only other ones that know what I really look like underneath my mask."

Farrah grinned,

"I know, but it's fun to just watch you scare Falcon and Crystal to no end."

Marc Spector sighed, reverting to another personality,

"Fury wants me to train a little before he authorizes me to join the team. I guess it could not hurt, considering I know so little about this team."  
>Just then, Falcon and Crystal returned. The avian teen had a cross, shouting,<p>

"Back, man! You can't get near me with a cross!"

Moon Knight walked right up to the former gang member and flicked his fingers at Sam's nose,

"I would say I just did."

Crystal screamed girlishly,

"This plan of yours didn't work! We have to run and get Quicksilver! He'll save me!"

As the two ran away, screaming in terror, an adult feminine voice shouted,

"Falcon, turn down that movie!"  
>Persiana smirked,<p>

"So, are you going to be doing this every Halloween?"

Marc blinked,

"Why would I do that? I'm like this all year round."

Farrah put her arm around Moon Knight's shoulder,

"I could definitely get used to this."

Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse heroine, came from another room,

"What's with all the shout-?"

She then saw Moon Knight and rolled her eyes,

"Hairball, did you put him up to it?"

Farrah blinked,

"You're not scared of my new friend here?"

The Air Force brat shook her head,

"Unlike you, I actually take the time to read the reports Fury gives us."

The white-haired lioness quipped,

"I'm actually surprised you know how to read."

The blonde flipped her nemesis off and Persiana pounced, a cat-fight ensuing. Spector looked at the fight and shook his head,

"And, to think, the scariest part of being on this team is that this is normal."

End of Moonlit Haunting

Happy Halloween!


End file.
